The Amazing Rex
by RandallBeast19
Summary: Rex's putting on a magic show at his school, with his Uncle Randy helping him along the way, as the two lizard monsters have some fun bringing Mike into the magic, even though the green monster doesn't want to be part of the act, especially with Rex being just as much of a trickster as his uncle, with Randall making sure his nephew's show is comedy gold.


**It's that time for Rex and his Uncle Randall to star in another of my stories! I got the idea for this one from watching a cute animated storyboard of Mike and Randy when they were kids performing a magic show, with Randy's invisiblity and camoafulge earning them thunderous applause! Hope you all enjoy the monster magic!**

* * *

**~The Amazing Rex~**

Rex put on his top hat, along with his black cape, with Randall helping him get his bowtie on. Even though being a magician wasn't scary for a monster, Rex sure looked very adorable dressed up in his outfit, it made him even more adorable than he already was. Giggling, Rex squirms around cutely, as Randall fixes his bowtie and hands his nephew the plastic magic wand.

"Check me out, Uncle Randy, I've got magic now! I can cast all kinds of spells and junk with my all powerful magic wand!" giggles Rex as he waves the wand around, just as it shot out colored smoke and confetti. "Just watch as I capture princesses and tame mighty dragons with my power!"

Laughing, Randall patted Rex on his back, with the cute little lizard monster squealing as he leaps onto his uncle's lap, hugging him tightly. He smiled at his nephew, and gently wrapped his own loving arms around Rex, pulling him close as the two of them laughed. Randall lifted Rex up, as the little lizard boy squeals happily, putting on one silly yet adorable grin on his cute face, sticking his tongue out as he laughs.

"If we were back in twelfth century, then you'd be the most fearsome and powerful wizard monster in all the lands, Rex." smiled Randall, stroking the little lizard's fronds cutely, as Rex snuggled into him cutely.

Even Sullivan and Wazowski found Rex to be a cute kid with a very wild imagination and bouncy personality, though Mike kept on his toes since Rex often would play tricks on him and scare the pants off him. The little green monster always brought up that Rex's got a little too much Randall in him, though Rex remarked that he's gonna be just like his Uncle Randy, with his scaring skills toppling over all the other monsters, putting on a scary face, but it came off as way too adorable at times.

Maybe it was Rex that's changing him for the better. Randall began going by Randy to the other monsters, he got on friendlier terms with Mike and his rivalry with Sullivan became more of a game now, with Randall focusing more on enjoying his life and spending time with Rex, whom brought out the light in Randall, as he'd always hug the lizard monster whenever he dropped him off at Monsters Elementary, with Rex always jumping into his arms when he came to pick him up at the end of the school day.

"I wanna make the big blue stupid head disappear and let's cut the tennis ball dude in half!" giggled Rex, waving around his magic wand, shooting the colored smoke everywhere, as he laughs his butt off happily. "Oh wait, if I make the stupid head disappear, I won't get my playroom, will I?"

"Perhaps, you ought to turn him into a blue monster rabbit instead." suggested Randall, taking out a stuffed blue monster rabbit, placing the toy in Rex's hat, with the little monster putting it back on his head.

"Good idea, Uncle Randy!" beamed Rex, hugging Randall tightly, as the larger monster sighed happily and stroked his back, with Rex letting out a cute purring noise. "You're so smart! You always come up with the best ideas!"

Randall's heart melted, as he wipes a couple tears from his eyes, blowing his snout into a tissue. Wow, Rex sure loved him more than anything. He reached for his glasses and put them back on, just as Sullivan and Wazowski came backstage to see if the Amazing Rex is all ready for the magic show, though Rex had seemingly disappeared, with Randall smirking when he noticed his nephew wasn't around.

"Randall, where's your nephew at? He's on in five minutes?" questioned Sullivan, not noticing Randall's amused expression.

"Don't tell me the little guy's gotten stage fright and hiding from the crowd?" joked Mike, chuckling a little bit, though Randall simply rolled his eyes at the remark. "Oh, Rex, you too scared to come on out? I hear they've gotten the ripened fruit ready and some of them even got pianos ready to throw too."

"Yeah, I'm sure they are, Wazowski. I'm sure everyone behind the stage act like old cartoon characters." remarked Randall, before threatening him, but in a playful way. "If you end up scaring my nephew, you'll be the one getting banished this time. That woman's got plenty more blunt instruments with her."

Mike was about to retort, but was stopped by his friend Sullivan. Randall chuckled a little bit, with the larger monster seeing the purple lizard smirking, as he raises a brow, knowing Randall's up to something.

"WAZOWSKI!" Rex suddenly appeared in front of Mike, putting on a menacing face and roaring at the green monster. "I'M GONNA EAT YOU ALIVE!"

Screaming, Mike stumbled back in shock at Rex's surprise appearance, his foot getting stuck in a bucket, just as he starts tumbling through the curtains and crashing through a drum, with a tuba falling onto his head, as he groans in pain. Busting out laughing, Rex was on his back and laughing like crazy, with Randall joining in the laugher, both lizards had tears in their eyes and they laughed so much, both held their sides while laughing.

Sullivan turned to face the two laughing lizard monsters. Randall's a real good scaring mentor, though Rex was getting a couple not so good lessons in scaring. However, seeing Rex happy and having fun, Sully ended up just letting it go, since Randall and Rex were just having a little laugh and Mike did have that coming, with the joke not even being funny at all.

"Good job, Rex. You really made Wazowski face the music with that one." laughed Randall, patting Rex on the back. "Looks like it's your time to show the crowd the power of your magic to all them. Good luck."

Grinning, Rex adjusts his top hat, with Randall and Sullivan heading out to take their seats, grabbing a dazed Mike along the way. The curtains soon rose up, with Rex turning invisible, with only his clothing remaining visible, with most of the audience gasping as they thought it was a ghost at first, but Rex turns visible before the crowd, waving to Randall, who's siting in the front row.

"What up, everyone? I'm Rex Boggs, nephew of Randall Boggs and the master of tonight's events! Be amazed!" He grinned, extending his arms out, with a colorful explosion of pink smoke filling the stage, as Rex draped the cape around himself as he fades into the pink smoke.

The crowd lit up in awe at Rex's seemingly mystical entrance on stage. The smoke then cleared, with Rex placing his top hat onto a small pedestal, twirling his magic wand around, pondering for a moment, before tossing something onto the ground, disappearing in a cloud of blue smoke and then appearing at the edge of the stage, with Randall clapping as he reaches out, ruffling his nephew's fronds.

"Aw, stop it, Uncle Randy! I need something big, but also something small enough to pull from my hat." grinned Rex, turning to face Sullivan. "Alright, everyone, I'm gonna turn the furry blue dummy into a rabbit and he'll be coming out of my hat! Abracadabra!"

He pointed the wand at Sullivan, who gasped in surprise as he disappears in a cloud of blue smoke, with Rex scampering over to his hat, climbing onto the pedestal and tapping his magic wand on the hat three times.

"Furry blue stupid head, I, the Amazing Rex command you to rise as my rabbit! Abracadabra!" Rex recited the incantation, with the blue smoke erupting from the hat, and a plush rabbit in Sullivan's likeness pops out, with the crowd happily cheering and clapping at the performance.

Randall clapped as he noticed the adorable grin on his nephew's face, knowing that he's happy and having a fun time. If Rex had his hands in real magic, then he'd be one heck of a wizard monster, with getting to have a big bouncy castle, along with having his own army of mighty monster knights and a fearsome dragon that will serve as his enforcer. His nephew really is amazing.

"Alright, now let's have the furry blue stupid head appear normal once again." smirked Rex, tossing the monster rabbit plush into his hat, as he taps onto the hat as he recites another incantation. "Hocus pocus!"

The empty seat where Sullivan sat was became engulfed with blue smoke, with a dizzy and disheveled Sully sitting in his seat, the crowd clapping and even throwing flowers and candy on stage, with Rex grabbing a grape lollipop.

"You guys still want more? Well, I'd like to welcome my Uncle Randy to the stage as my magical partner in crime!" Rex pointed out, with the stage light moving over to where Randall was, as the purple lizard monster rose from his seat and walked on stage, with Rex running to his uncle and hugging him tightly.

The crowd of monsters all awed at the cute sight, some of the monsters even shedding tears upon seeing the loving moment. Randall smiled as he hugged Rex back, letting his nephew snuggle against him, with Rex letting out his cute purring, which really melted the hearts of everyone in the audience, as Randall hugged him a little tighter.

"I love you, Rex." whispered Randall happily, with Rex squealing as he nuzzles his uncle affectionately, a huge grin plastered on his cute face as he squeals happily and snuggles up to his uncle.

"Love you too, Uncle Randy." giggled Rex, as he nuzzles Randall's cheek and the two lizard monsters pull away from each other, before turning back to the audience. "Alright, the mushy time is up, it's time for Uncle Randy and I to welcome Mike Wazowski onto the stage for our next magic act!"

"No way! If you're Mini-Randall, then I don't wanna deal with you sending me through another drum!" refused Mike, taking a couple steps back away from the two lizard monsters.

"If you don't get up here, I'll let Rex key up your car." smirked Randall, a hint of seriousness in his tone, with Mike stopping cold in his tracks. "I'll even show Celia that humiliating photo of you at the Christmas party."

Rex could only snicker at Mike's expression. Knowing the two lizards had him, reluctantly Mike sighed and walked onto the stage, with Randall grabbing two white sheets and tossing one over to Rex, with the little lizard boy blasting Mike with the magic wand, as the small green monster looked around and realized he's wearing a magicians outfit, along with a magic wand.

"Let's see how mad your skills are at magic, tennis ball dude!" giggled Rex happily, before turning to the audience. "Mike's gonna make us disappear and then we shall reappear scarier than ever before!"

Sighing, Mike watched as Randall and Rex covered themselves in the sheets, before looking back at the audience as he waves the magic wand around a bit, pointing at both Randall and Rex.

"Alakazam!" Mike said the incantation, grabbing the sheets and pulling them away, revealing nothing under them, with the crowd cheering loudly as he took a bow in thanks. "Now let's see if I'm the half the magician the Amazing Rex is!"

Reaching into his cape, Mike took out a bouquet of flowers and held them up to the audience, unfortunately causing Randall and Rex to sniff the flowers and both of them are allergic to flowers, with both of them feeling their snouts twitching and with their mouths becoming visible. "AAAHH-CHOO!" Randall and Rex sneezed at nearly the same time, blowing the flowers and Mike's cape away, with the two lizard monsters rubbing their snouts and had their tongues out.

"Gesundheit." replied Mike as the audience gasped.

"Mike, you idiot, you know we're allergic to flowers!" growled Randall in annoyance at Mike's incompetence in the matter. "If the audience doesn't pelt you with tomatoes, I'll send you straight to the moon!"

"I'll send him off with a with a game of cards! Pick a card, Mike, any card!" smirked Rex, taking out a deck of tarot cards and sending them right at Mike, who stumbled and fell off the stage, the crowd cheering and laughing. "Now that he's been blasted off stage, I think it's time for our finale!"

"I couldn't agree more, Rex." smiled Randall, picking Rex up and placing the little monster on his head, just the background changed to show a blue sky with white puffy clouds, with Rex and Randall blending into those surroundings, followed by a pink checkerboard backdrop falling next, with Randall and Rex blending into it as well, with Randall and Rex looking at each other and smirking.

Grabbing a rope made from scarfs, Randall wrapped it around Mike and pulled him up onto the stage, with Rex showing off a small blue and purple box, as he and Randall show off a couple saw blades, causing Mike to gulp in fear at whatever the two lizard monsters were planning. Opening the door, Randall pushed Mike into the box and closed and locked it.

"Hey, I'll sue the both of you if I come out of this in pieces!" warned Mike, though Randall and Rex simply ignored his threats.

The audience gasps as Randall and Rex slowly walked towards the boxed in monster, looking at their reflections in the blades and smirking at each other and back at Mike who gulped in fear. Randall was the first to go, with Mike already sweating bullets as the purple lizard monster slowly inserted the first blade into the box, with Mike shaking like a left.

"Chill out, tennis ball dude! We're not gonna kill you!" remarked Rex, rolling his eyes as he inserts the second blade into the box. "I wasn't even that scared when I was a little baby monster."

"You try being locked in a box full of deadly blades and tell me you aren't scared!" shuddered Mike in fear, as there's a puddle of sweat around the box, with Randall and Rex both rolling their eyes, as they inserted the final blade into the box.

Randall and Rex then push out the middle portion of the box, pushing it to the right, with the two lizards pushing the top and bottom ones to the left, with Mike panting and screaming as he starts to freak out, The audience gasped in shock at the scene, before they pushed all of the boxes back into place, with Randall removing the lock and taking the blades out, as Mike jumps from the box, kissing the stage floor.

"Oh thank goodness! I'm still in one piece!" sighed Mike, looking at himself and making sure he's not cut up in any way.

Rolling their eyes at Mike, Randall and Rex took a bow as the audience cheered and throw flowers at them, with the two lizard monsters getting tears in their eyes and sneezing like crazy, "AAAHH-CHOO!" They sneezed constantly, rubbing their snouts as they look at each other and nod, with Rex taking out a small blue ball from his cape, tossing it down as they disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke.

With the crowd looking around in shock at where they went, Randall and Rex were laughing as they walked down the hallway away from the auditorium, blowing their snouts on tissues as they exit the building together, deciding to make a sneaky getaway rather than deal with nasty sneezing fits from their allergies, both of them snickering as they enjoyed messing with Mike.

"You really showed them you're a master at the mystic arts." smiled Randall, petting Rex as the orange lizard monster giggled.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Uncle Randy!" grinned Rex, his tail wagging in happiness as he hugged him tightly. "I love you so much!"

Smiling, Randall scooped Rex into his arms, hugging the little lizard monster tightly. Rex giggled and snuggles up to his uncle, purring cutely as he basks in the warmth and love he felt. He kept Rex snuggled against him, rubbing his back and fronds sticking out from his hat as they exit the school and head into the parking lot towards Randall's car.

"You up for pizza tonight, little buddy?" asked Randall as he felt his nephew snuggling closer to him, nuzzling his snout.

"Of course! With extra cheese too, Uncle Randy!" squealed Rex in excitement.

Reaching the car, Randall unlocked the doors, with Rex scampering into the backseat and putting his seatbelt on, taking out his handheld and playing one of his favorite video games to pass the time, while his uncle got in the driver's seat and starts the engine, as he pulls out of the parking lot and drove down the road, smiling warmly at Rex as they head to the pizza place.

"Love you too, Rex." whispered Randall.

**The end.**

* * *

**Randall and Rex sure know how to have fun, especially when it comes to scaring the pants off Mike. Mike's really gonna have a tough time when it comes to these two lizard monsters, especially if Randall lets him babysit the monster kid. ;) Hope you enjoyed my third uncle/nephew fluff fic and don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! BeastlyBat93, signing off! **


End file.
